Mixing Fire and Ice
by Magic Freak
Summary: Natsu hasn't been his usual self lately, he stays away from everyone and generally stays alone. That is until Makarov steps in and forces Natsu and Grey to work together, in an attempt to find out what is bothering the dragon slayer. Will the plan work, will Natsu confide with Grey and let the ice wizard help him. Will eventually have M content.


Natsu glared at the job board, nothing in front of him seemed any fun or worth his time. It has been like this for a few weeks, Natsu would walk up to the board look around and then would walk away, not choosing a job, his fellow guild members thought it was weird, Natsu didn't stay at the guild for more than a week and it has been almost a month since the dragon slayer had taken a job. Everyone knew how much Natsu loved being at the guild, but he had been working extra hard lately, he had a lot of admirers.

In the past two months he had taken more jobs than anyone in the guild. Even more then both Laxus and Erza, the team had been going on jobs without him, despite the jobs not being hard, they had been really noticing the missing presence of Natsu, Happy went on some jobs with the others but sometimes stayed behind with Natsu. Everyone in the guild noticed and were getting rather worried.

"Jeez hurry up and choose, Flamebrain other people want to look at the board ya know."

Natsu turned around at the familiar condescending tone.

"Ha, all these jobs are too hard for someone as weak as you, Popsicle!"

Grey snarled as he hopped into his ice make stance. "Bring it on!"

Natsu smirked "oh yeah, I'm all fired up now" Both of his fists ignited as he too got ready to fight his rival.

"Are you two fighting again?" they hear Erza and immediately ceased fighting and wrapped their arms around each other.

"No mam!" They said in harmony as Erza approached them.

Erza smiled "Good, master has a job for the both of you, which means you have to work together and not fighting each other…. Got it?"

She glared at them daring them to say something but all they did was smile "aye!" they agreed in sync.

Erza walked away with a smile on her face, she was glad that the Master was forcing Natsu to work with someone, she didn't know what Makarov was planning but she was growing worried about Natsu, the dragonslayer had been there for everyone in the guild at one point when they needed it, she was determined to be there when he needed it. She felt that she would always be in debt to Natsu for saving her life during the tower of haven incident, she would do everything in her power to help him because she cared about Natsu, just like he cared for everyone in the guild. Natsu's goal was to be stronger than Erza, while Erza goal was to be more like Natsu of course she would never tell anyone that.

Although the two were not happy that Makarov had chosen their job for them and that they had to go together, yes they had gone on missions together before but Lucy, Erza and Wendy were also part of the team, it was weird that the master thought to just put the two considering they bickered all the time. They were still happy because if their Master had chosen it then it was certainly better than anything they would find on the notice board. They both wondered how hard this job would be and how big the reward would be, Natsu was already imagining the way he would spend his lot, even though he had no idea how big the reward would be.

Even though the guild wasn't that big it felt like it was taking forever for them to reach Makarov at the other end of the hall.

"Man I don't want to work with you, this sucks." Natsu complained as they made their way over to Makarov.

"Don't let Erza hear you complain she will skin you alive."

"No way, I can totally take her on, Next time we fight, I'm going to wipe the floor with her!"

Grey chuckled "No way, Erza will beat you like she always does… you're the only one stupid enough to keep challenging her when you know you are going to lose."

Natsu stormed off ahead and the whole guild was buzzing with the news that Natsu and Grey were going on a job together, people were even better whether or not they would both come back in one piece. The leader of the betting pool was the one and only Happy of course. When Grey finally caught up to Natsu he saw that Makarov was looking at the both with a huge grin on his face. Which cause both Natsu and Grey to be nervous, if the master was happy and he didn't have any alcohol in his hand then there certainly was something big about to happen.

"So what's the job Gramps?" Natsu asked

Gramps chuckled "you have to learn each other's magic."

Greys eyes bulged "WE HAVE TO WHAT?"

There is was, of course the two weren't quite expecting that. Now because of Grey's outburst, everyone in the guild was now listening to the conversation between the three wizards with interest the whole guild was silent and everyone had their eyes on them, causing the two younger wizards to go bright red.

"I can't teach him how to be a dragonslayer…. It's impossible!" Natsu declared

Makarov nodded "Yes but that it is not what I ask of you, let me clarify" Makarov cleared his throat.

"You two have mastered every spell to do with your types of magic… correct?" Makarov looked between the two waiting for an answer. The both nodded and Makarov shook his head "wrong!"

"Natsu have you ever heard of cold fire?" asked Makarov

"Cold fire, there is no such thing, fire can't be cold." Natsu said confused

"In the normal sense yes, but with magic in mind there is such a thing, and Natsu with Greys help you could master such a thing."

Without missing a beat he turned to Grey "Grey you use ice maker magic, with Natsu's help you will be able to learn to use heat as well as the cold against the opponent" Makarov paused to make sure he still had the attention of the two young wizards. "Now Natsu isn't going to be able to shoot ice from his hands and Grey you're not going to be able to handle flams but learning these spells are important to learn to become great wizards."

Grey smirked "I can't say this is going to work but why not…. It might help me, I could finally show Leon that I am the better wizard."

"If Grey is doing it, then so am I, I'm not letting the popsicle beat me!"

Everyone was staring at shock, a million things were running through their minds, they had never heard of such magic, and the thought of Natsu and Grey working together to learn this magic was so unbelievable, if it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting and watching all of this happen they wouldn't believe this was happening at all, yes the two word together to defeat the enemies they have faced but they never have worked together like this, they all thought that things were going to be very interesting around the guild for a while.

As soon as Natsu and Grey left the guild, the whole guild was buzzing about the two and what would happen. However no one missed the giant smile on their master's face as he watched the two leave, he knew something and he wasn't sharing. Well almost everyone, Natsu and Grey were too busy arguing with each other to notice any attention they were getting. Erza and Lucy found the whole thing rather hilarious and were laughing so hard they fell of the chair. Poor Levy was trying to calm an angry Gajeel who was angry that Natsu was once again the centre of attention.

***  
Natsu and Grey were sitting at a Café near the guild eating lunch, people passing by were quite shocked to see the two together, by now they were no longer fighting but ranting about Makarov which shocked people more because they were agreeing with each other. They were no longer angry about working together but excited that they would be learning new magic and on they way to be even stronger wizards, they were just angry that Makarov had to tell them in front of everyone. It would have been cool to shock everyone with their new magic, then have the surprise spoiled before they had even begun. So yes they were angry that the Master had taken all the fun away.

Natsu couldn't wait it wouldn't be long until he would be stronger then Erza and Guildart's, he had been waiting for this day all his life and just couldn't wait to get started. Grey had the same line of thought, not only would he finally be able to stand up to Erza but he could show Leon that he truly was the better wizard and he couldn't wait to see Leon's face when he uses his new magic in front of him, he would have to get someone to take a photo so he could remember it forever.

Of course the two were so excited that they had forgotten that they need to listen and work together to even achieve this, and to every member of Fairy Tail it seemed rather impossible. The Guild also found it funny how the two had forgotten that since it wasn't from an outside source there was no reward, besides learning the new spells. The Guild held a party that night where they all talked about the one thing on their minds, how Natsu and Grey were going to teach each other. The two young wizards stayed home and went to bed early wondering the same thing… how where they going to teach each other, they had no idea.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :)**


End file.
